User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Smoochies!
(Ok, sigh, yeah, even Smoochies can, and sometimes, it will be accurate title, but yeah btw, "SMOOCHIE" Is a random word, it should remain the same in Swedish, btw, yup, so let's continue, ok? Yes, ok!:) Cuddles' Pet Smoochie - Kramis Husdjurs Smoochie (Translation: Remains the same!) Options: (Btw, "Options" are called "Alternativ" so, can be "Alternative" on English too, ahem, anyway!:) Feed - Mata Sleep - Sova And Clean - Tvätta Giggles' Valentine Smoochie - Fnittrans Hjärtans Smoochie (Translation: Remains the same, or: "Giggles' Hearts Smoochie" Duh!) Options: Flowers - Blommor Cupid - Amor And Note - Anteckning Toothy's Easter Smoochie - Tandens Ägg Smoochie (Translation: Toothy's Egg Smoochie) (Btw, "Påsk" is "Easter" on Swedish, yes, np!) Options: Yummy - Smaskigt Goody - Godsaker And Tasty - Gott Petunia's Summer Smoochie - Petunias Sommar Smoochie (Translation: Remains the same, obviously, duh!) Options: Swim - Simma Spin - Snurra And Sprinkle - Stänk Nutty's Party Smoochie - Nötens Födelsedags Smoochie (Translation: Nutty's Birthday Smoochie) (Otherwise, in, Swedish: "Party" is either remaining the same OR called "Fest" btw, np, again!) Options: Toy - Leksak Gift - Gåva And Treat - Godbit Sniffles' Science Smoochie - Sniffens Geniala Smoochie (Translation: Sniffles' Genious/Ingenious Smoochie) (Tho, "Science" on Swedish is: "Vetenskap" Btw!) Options: Jet - Ryggraket (Actually Swedish for "Jet Pack" Actually, Yeah but u know it is actually a jet pack in this part, yup!) Magnet - Magnet And Mix - Blanda Flaky's Baseball Smoochie - Fjällans Baseboll Smoochie (Translation: Remains the same, besides, it sounds alike, except that it says "Ball" on English and "Boll" in Swedish, duh!) Options: Catch - Fånga Bat - Slagträ And Gum - Gummi Pop's BBQ Smoochie - Poppas Varma Smoochie (Translation: Pop's Warm Smoochie) (BBQ on Swedish is either the same or "grill" or even "Utegrill" it, it is because that is outside, it is so, yes, right! Oh, now, it's even accurate! Ok!) Options: Light - Tänd Corn - Majs And Kabob - Kakob/Kebab Mime's Olympic Smoochie - Mimarens Olympiska Smoochie (Translation: Obviously, it remains the same, duh!) Options: Hammer Throw - Hammarkastning Hurdles - Hinder And Weights - Vikter Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie - Disko Björns Halloween Smoochie (Translation: It, remains the same, and oh yup, on Swedish it remains as "Halloween" So, yup! Yes!) Options: Ghost - Spöke Caveman - Grottman And Thrillah - Thrillah/Thriller AND: Cub's Christmas Smoochie - Ungens Present Smoochie (Once again dude, MERRY CHRISTMAS, SAM!) (Translation: Cub's Present Smoochie) (Btw, "Jul" is "Christmas" On Swedish, so as always, your welcome dude, duh, yes, ok!) And for the last Options: Gift 1 - Gåva 1 Gift 2 - Gåva 2 And Gift 3 - Gåva 3 Ok, now we know The Smoochies, but, uh, oh, next time is about video games, i can't add them all during Christmas, can i uh? I have to celebrate with my family and all that, sigh. Anyway, i hope ya enjoyed, btw. And i hope you will have an awesome Christmas, and MAYBE a Happy New Year, depends how it will be, btw, anyway, thanks for watching, and yes i edited the options before i sended, anyway, bye! Thanks for watching, Sam! Category:Blog posts